I Never Drink Coffee
by lawnmowerelf
Summary: ABOFL One month after having to fire Tony, Control gets a surprise when he sees Tony again.


Title: I Never Drink...Coffee

Author: lawnmowerelf

Fandom: ABOFL

Pairing: Tony/Control

Rating: PG-13

Word Count: 884

Warnings: slash

Author's Note: This was written for the wtf27 challenge on livejournal.

Summary: One month after having to fire Tony, Control gets a surprise when he sees Tony again.

I Never Drink...Coffee

It had been an entire month since Control had been forced to fire Tony Murchison from his job, but he still wasn't used to it. It was rather lonely around the office now that Tony wasn't popping in every day and chatting with him. And Valerie, while a lovely girl and a wonderful secretary, just couldn't make his coffee quite right. It was nice, certainly, but it wasn't nearly as good as Tony's had been.

It wasn't any less lonely once he got home, either, since Mrs. Control had decided to go and live with her sister. Control couldn't really blame her: he had taken to working odd hours at the office sometimes, and when he was home he was often preoccupied with wondering how Tony was getting along. He hadn't seen the other man since he had walked out of his office that last time, and he wasn't ashamed to say that it had him a bit worried.

A knock on the door pulled him out of his musings and Control headed for the entryway, wondering just who would be calling on him at such a late hour. He was shocked almost speechless when he opened the door and saw the very man he had been thinking about standing on his front stoop.

"Tony. This is quite a surprise, I don't mind telling you. Are you all right, or has something unfortunate happened to cause you to come and see me so late at night?"

Tony ducked his head, a small frown twisting his lips. "Something has happened actually, Control, otherwise I wouldn't think of disturbing you so late. Would it be all right if I came in for a bit? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Control nodded and stepped back from the doorway, waving the other man in. "Of course you may come in, Tony. You will let me know if there's anything I can do to help, won't you?"

"Thank you, Control. There is something, but I'm not quite certain how to explain it." He kept his eyes lowered as he followed Control into the sitting room and perched awkwardly on the edge of his chair.

After a long moment of silence, Control leaned forward a bit and tried to meet Tony's eyes. "If you can't tell me what's wrong, Tony, I won't know how to help you." His voice was earnest, and finally Tony looked up.

His eyes looked even bluer than normal, especially since his face was unnaturally pale. "Well, Control, it happened a couple of weeks ago...or one and a half weeks ago to be precise. I was taking a walk in the park, as I like to do in the evenings now that I'm no longer working for the Secret Service. So there I was, walking in the park, when a frightened young woman came running up in my direction. Once she noticed me, she suddenly threw her arms around my neck and started just clinging to me."

Control's eyes widened. He certainly wouldn't deny a frightened young woman comfort, though he had to admit, at least to himself, that he did rather wish that this particular frightened young woman had found someone other than Tony to comfort her. "What happened then, Tony?"

"Well, Control, that was where events got a bit strange. I was trying to discover just who or what the young woman was running from, when she suddenly pulled back and grinned at me. I don't mind telling you, Control, that the whole thing was rather off-putting." He paused for a moment. "Especially since when she grinned at me, I could see her incredibly sharp-looking fangs."

Well, there wasn't very much that Control could say to that. "Fangs, Tony?"

Tony nodded, wringing his hands slightly. "I'm afraid so, Control. Everything gets a bit fuzzy after that, though I do distinctly remember feeling a pain in my neck and then an odd taste in my mouth. I woke up lying behind a bush in the park in the middle of the night, and ever since then I've been feeling strange."

The forlorn expression on Tony's face made Control's chest feel tight and his breath catch. "What can I do to help, Tony? You know I'll do whatever I can."

Blue eyes looked up at Control hopefully. "Well, you see, Control, ever since...this happened, it's made it even harder for me to ignore the fact that..." Tony paused, took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "That I'm in love with you, Control."

For a moment Control felt as if his heart had stopped. Of all the things Tony might have said, he had never expected that. "Oh, Tony. I love you, too."

"Even now that I've become a...a vampire?"

Control nodded. "I'm not ashamed to say, Tony, that I don't think there's anything that would make me not love you. Not even your becoming a vampire."

And for the first time that night, Tony smiled. His blue eyes lit up, and Control could see just a hint of fang peeking out from beneath Tony's upper lip. Control suddenly found himself wondering just what it would feel like to have those fangs sinking slowly into his neck, and heat flashed through him.

Perhaps everything was going to work out after all.


End file.
